For the First Time
by trickymidnightdreamer
Summary: Harry goes though some unexpected changes on his birthday that turn his world upside down again. Will be a HPDM
1. Default Chapter

For The First Time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a little black bunny named Killer, but as for this story I own the plot, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
He had done it. After years of thinking about it, Harry had finally ran away. It was a day before his birthday and his uncle had gone to far. He had found out Harry's sexual preference durning the beginning of the summer, and instead of yelling, like Harry had expected, he had started making passes at him. Harry couldn't have been more disgusted even if he had tried. It started as alittle pat on the butt as he walked by, but soon he would "accidently" walk in while Harry was taking a shower and then proceed to stay alittle to long. This morning, however, Harry had just got up and was going to the restroom to take his daily shower when his uncle walked out of his room. Having to walk past him, Harry tried to ignore him, but was unsuccessful. As soon as he reached his uncle, Vernon pushed him against the wall and forcefully kissed him. It had been one of the worst experiences he had ever had, but just as this thought had crossed his mind it got worse. His uncle was an inch from his ear as he whispered. "this is only a taste of what I will do to you tonight, boy."  
He had thankfully left after this and Harry had taken a quick shower to get rid some of the filth he had felt on him. Returning to his room, he had quickly used his wand to get packed, since Dumbledore had it charmed so that it was untraceable by the Ministry, and shank it so it could fit into a pocket. Telling Hedwig to go stay with Ron, he shrunk the cage and placed it with his trunk. He could hear movement outside his door which caused him to freeze. It finally passed, and Harry opened his door slightly and checked to see if the coast was clear. Finding it indeed clear, Harry silently made his way downstairs avoiding the squeaky step and out the door. With a sigh of relief, He made his way toward the abandoned house a few blocks away. When he had reached the house, he got in though an opened window in the back. It was recently abandoned so it still had some furnishing. Finding a couch, Harry flopped down and relaxed. He had wanted to do this for such a long time, and now he had. After sighing in releaf again, Harry unshrunk his trunk, and got out a little blue book. It had been a gift from Sirius, before he had returned for the summer to his "family". (A.N. in this story sirius didn't die)  
Opening it he was met by the sound of bells and standing on the book was a fairy like creature. In truth it was not related to fairies at all, but in looks he could easily pass. It was a Zealy, a magical creature that had alot of power, but much like an house elf served a master. The difference was Zealys didn't have to punish themselves for doing something wrong and can not listen to their master if they chose not to. Harry never really made him do anything like his chores but instead he just liked having someone to talk to. He had named him Puck since he was inclined to pull tricks on everyone besides Harry. Placing the book on the couch, Harry gave his little friend a smile, "It looks like we have a new home for awhile."  
Though no voice was heard, Harry could still make out Pucks thoughts in his head, "Good I didn't like it there. Bad people, not good at all."  
Harry smiled and looked at his watch. It was alittle passed noon and his stomach was growling. Look at Puck, he hated to ask, but in his rush he forgot about food, "Would it be to much trouble if you could get us some food.  
  
Harry could hear the bells again and he knew Puck was laughing, "Hmmm, Maybe so. Maybe not. Since your tummy is shacking maybe I will but then again I may not."  
  
"Puck, pleeeaaaasssssseee," with this he could hear the bells and soon laid out on the floor was more food then even Ron could eat. "Thank you."  
Harry eat quietly and Puck just watched with amusement. Out of all the masters he had served, there was alot, Harry was his faviort. He treated him as a friend, which many never did, and hardly asked him to do much. Even if Harry had asked him to do all his chores, he wouldn't have minded as long as he was still kind. He enjoyed Harry as much as Harry enjoyed him. Seeing that Harry was finished eating, he made the food disapear. "Thank you again Puck, I don't know what I would have done without you."  
Puck simply laughed and nodded, "Thats why I am here, the always faithful Puck to the rescue."  
Harry laughed with him. He loved Puck as much as he loved Ron and Hermione. He could tell him everything and not worry about being judged or looked on as anyone other then himself. Sighing, Harry dicided he had better do his homework, since he had yet to do any of the assigned work. Starting with DADA and ending with potions, Harry worked all day. Puck watched him the whole time, every once in a while he would clean a ink spot from the parchment that Harry was working on. Finally he was done with all his work, and as he looked at his watch he noticed the time. It was a few second till midnight, and as Harry watched as the seconds ticked by, he felt his stomach tighten. As the hand hit 12, Harry was on the floor clutching his stomach. Puck was jumping up and down worriedly. Letting out a primal scream, that wasn't quite human, Harry started rocking back and forth. His hair started growing untill it reached his shoulders, his eyes once a forest green, now held a goldish tent that was only visible at certain angles. Harrys body also changed. His ears leghtened to a point and his body gained slight muscle. He was still small for his age and very slender but he radiated power.  
Finally the changes were done and Harry lay still. Puck saw the changes but said nothing. He conjured a blanket on Harry and sat watching. Soon he could hear Harrys breathing slow and he was sleeping. It would be an interesting morning, Puck knew, but intill then he would enjoy the peace.  
  
A.N. So what do you think? I was at work when this story kinda got stuck in my head. Please review, as insight is always welcome. 


	2. ears, eyes, and tails

Disclaimer- I own Puck yea! but for the story the only other thing thats mine is the plot.  
  
Shakily, Harry slowy got up. His head was pounding and he felt like he was burning all over. Looking around he was very confused, he wasn't in his room. Noticing his dusty surroundings, Harrys memory kicked in. Running his finger though his hair, he was stunned to find his fingers had longer to travel. Grabbing an end, Harry was surprised to find his hair had grown several inches over night. While messing with his hair, he noticed his ears. Running to the bathroom, Harry was glad to see a mirrior. Looking at himself, his mouth dropped.  
Something had happened and Harry didn't know what. Growing more nervous and agitated, Harry suddenly felt a slight pain on his derrier and he could hear a ripping sound. Looking around, he nearly fainted when he saw a long black tail, that should be on a panther, on him. -Not good, not good at all- Harry chanted in his head.  
Returning to the living room, he saw Puck sitting on the armrest of the couch. He was looking at him with a mischievous smile, _"I like the tail, it really brings out your eyes."  
_  
"Puck really now, I am in a state of shock at finding I even have a tail, and yet you make fun of it." Harry said pacing while his newly aquired tail waved back and forth.  
  
_ "I really do like the tail and the ears, they really do something for you." _Puck said though laughs.  
  
"O.K. I know what I am going to do. I will just go back to sleep and hope the next time I wake up everything will be normal. Yup, thats just what I am going to do."  
  
_ "Do you really expect that to work. If it does I'd be amazed." Puck said as he stood up. "Now what I suggest is you ask someone. Maybe Sirius knows, or the guy with the glasses you are always talking about."_  
  
"Dumbledore. I can't, remember, I sent Hedwig to stay with Ron," Harry said annoyed.  
  
_ "Like that would ever stop me. Just write the letter and I will get it to them. What do you think I am here for, just to look hansom. Though if I might add, I am good at that."_  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but got out a sheet of parchment anyway. He hated when Puck was right, which was almost all the time. The scratch of the quill was almost deafining to Harrys newly sensitive ears. Chewing on the end of his quill, Harry didn't quite know how to put it. "Dear Dumbledore I turned in to a cat thing, very shocking really, just wondering what you think," just didn't sound right. Why did everything have to be complicated, didn't he have enough problems as it was, adding this whole lovely mess just wasn't fair. Thinking alittle longer Harry began to write a simple note,  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I have a problem. It seems I went though some changes on my birthday that I was wondering about. My body has changed and well, I was hopeing you would have some answers for me. Please write soon with any information.  
  
a confused,  
Harry  
  
P.S. I am no longer at the Dusleys because of unexpected changes.  
  
Finally finishing the letter, he looked at Puck expectantly. Not even looking at Harry, he started speaking in a unknown laguage, and the letter dissapeared from Harrys fingers. Laughing his bell like laugh, Puck smiled and sat back down on the arm rest _"Told you I could get the letter there. Very simple really, just alittle ancient magic. Tied to my blood, it is. So do you think you can calm your tail. It nearly hit me five times while you were writing that letter."_  
  
"Um... sorry, its not like I ever had a tail before," Harry muttered  
  
_"Not a problem but you might want to get used to things, its not likely that a potion will be able to fix it. Blood I guess, always could smell something differnt about you. Sirius smelled somewhat similar but still differnt."  
_  
"What ever Puck, I think I am going to do my original plan and go back to sleep. Wake me if Dumbledore sends anything, if he can find us that is," Harry said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
_ "Don't worry Harry, he will find us, of that I am sure."  
  
_A.N. I know I know its short, but I have been very busy lately. Don't worry though, schools over in 3 days and i won't have much else to do after that, hopefully. I also promise a very long chapter soon.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews your the reason I put this chapter up at all. 


End file.
